An Online Story
by tatsuroshi-san
Summary: Something that a bunch of friends and I started, each chapter is written by eat author. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is a story that a few friends and I got together and are currently writing. I made a website for it which you can find under my pin name. This first chapter was written my best friend, her pin name shall be Antirne... since that's her character! ;;**

**Based on the D&D world of Faerun, there will be gods and city names that are from the game. Characters and general adventures are those that had been created through our imaginations! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: And so it Begins**

Antirne stood silently in the red glow of the evening twilight, her elven body fully erect as she listened attentively. The alarm bell rang in the distance -- the prisoner had escaped. A small smile of triumph touched to her lips as she slowly fingered the broken arm band that had held her in the world of man for so long. Nineteen years... she thought bitterly; throwing the broken band to the ground and spitting on it. She looked out across the distance towards the sounds once more before she disappeared into the Eastern Woods, never once looking back.

Antirne ran through the night, the wind touched her face and she laughed -- the sweet freedom of it all was beyond anyone's comprehension of bliss. She leaped over the fields of wild flowers that slumbered, over the mountains, the valleys, the canyons. Never once stopping until she was sure that the world of man would never haunt her sleep again. Sometimes as she ran she thought she could almost touch the stars if she could just capture the wind for only a moment. Night turned to day, the sun grew weary and still she ran, only stopping to rest when she could not go on any longer.

Finally exhausted, Antirne slowed to a halt under a tree. She cautiously searched about for any signs of woodsmen in these parts. Satisfied, she climbed into the high branches of a nearby tree where sleep folded its loving wings around her tired body. Antirne looked at the night sky lovingly as her eyes began to close. The pregnant moon above her smiled down at her and kissed her battered form just as the once-slave-child slipped away into peaceful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Tatsuroshi-san here to update this story for you folks! YAY! ;; Anyway... this chunk was written by myself introducing my character, YAY SOME MORE! Welp, you guys know the drill, R&R please! And thanks to those who've reviewed!**

**Based on the D&D world of Faerun, there will be gods and city names that are from the game. Characters and general adventures are those that had been created through our imaginations! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: And Then There Was Another**

A cloaked figure walked along a dusty path as the sun began to peek over the distant mountains. Head held high, the figure took long graceful strides like an elf, yet their body seemed stiff beneath its layers of scarred armor that glinted in rising the sun. It was visibly scarred from an uncountable number of previous battles, as a sheathed sword clanked noisily at their left hip as they walked.

The figure stopped for a moment, gently pushing back the hood of their cloak. A young woman with a vertical scar on her left cheek squinted at the sunlight. Her face was small and round like a child's, outlined by long midnight bangs that had been too short to reach her roguishly tied hair. There was a line of gold that lined her forehead, went past slightly pointed ears then disappeared into her hair. Her face held a stern expression as she looked up to her right, up into the canopy of trees lining the road. There was a strange aura about her as she stared up at the trees; one that depicted something undistinguishable. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Who goes there?" she shouted up toward the trees, her youth revealed in the pitch of her voice. Only silence replied. The girl couldn't shrug off the feeling of another's presence, yet she didn't advance toward it, for the moment.

"I warn you, I am armed," she shouted again now grasping the hilt tightly, yet silence once again replied to her statement. Releasing her sword's hilt, she lunged at one massive tree trunk that was three times her own width. Ramming it with her shoulder, the tree shook violently. Ramming it once more, the girl heard a sudden yelp as a figure fell from the tree into nearby bushes. Taking a few step back from the tree, the armor clad girl drew her sword quickly, spreading her feet to gain better leverage. Glaring at the rustling bushes, a muffled voice groaned slightly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the voice suddenly squealed, making the girl cringed.


End file.
